Computer assistance in all environments is increasingly necessary as computer technology becomes increasingly embedded in society. Mobile computing technology addresses this issue by allowing the individual to access computer related information at all times and in all environments.
One of the first major advances in mobile computer technology was the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). A PDA allowed a user to access computer related information, yet fitted in the palm of the hand. Utilizing a PDA the user could organize personal affairs, write notes, calculate equations, and record contact numbers an address book. In addition, PDAs were usually capable of interfacing with a desktop computer, typically through a wire connection. The connection allowed the PDA to download information and upload information, with the desktop computer. Later developments gave the PDA wireless capabilities. The wireless capabilities allowed the PDA to interact with other computers that were not physically connected to the PDA.
Wireless PDAs could communicate with computers that were connected to the World Wide Web, and soon led to PDAs capable of Web browsing. One of the first companies to develop Web browsing capabilities for PDAs was Intercom.
Intercom's Falcon Mobile Server allowed PDAs with Web functions to directly connect to a host computer. Just by installing the software onto the host server, PDA terminals were able to access information through the World Wide Web.
Currently, more integration in mobile computing is desired. Nokia, an Irving Texas company, has partially addressed the integration issue by developing the Nokia 9000 wireless voice phone. The Nokia 9000 includes a small keyboard, a specialized Web browser from microbrowser vendor Unwired Planet, Inc., and a small VGA monitor. Nokia worked with Ericsson Inc, Motorola Inc. and Unwired Planet to establish the Wireless Application Protocal (WAP), a standardized browser technology and server format. WAP gave manufacturers a standard way to put data capability into wireless phones, and allowed carriers to do more over-the-air management. For example, if a carrier wanted a field trial of a new data service, the carrier could implement the service on a server, deliver it to a phone through the microbrowser and adjust the service if they found the service unsatisfactory.
Prior Art FIG. 1A is a diagram of prior art mobile computing solutions based on web portal networks. In the Prior Art, the user 10 must deal separately with each participant of the network. In the Prior Art mobile computing solution, the user 10 utilizes an Internet service provider (ISP) 12 to gain access to a web portal 14. The web portal 14 accesses third party services 16 which provide information directly to the user 10. However, in addition to dealing with the Internet Service Provider 12, the user 10 must purchase the wireless device from the device manufactures or retailers 18. In most cases the user 10 would also have to purchase the browser from the browser provider 20. Generally, the user would have to pay the wireless communication cost, leading to the user needing to deal with the phone company 22. And finally, any web purchases would lead to the user 10 needing to deal with the credit card company 24. It is obvious that a coordinated and packaged service would be an ideal mobile computing solution. Furthermore, a coordinated and packaged service which made use of agents would be highly desired.
Agent based technology has become increasingly important for use with applications designed to interact with a user for performing various computer based tasks in foreground and background modes. Agent software comprises computer programs that are set on behalf of users to perform routine, tedious and time-consuming tasks. To be useful to an individual user, an agent must be personalized to the individual user's goals, habits and preferences. Thus, there exists a substantial requirement for the agent to efficiently and effectively acquire user-specific knowledge from the user and utilize it to perform tasks on behalf of the user.
The concept of agency, or the user of agents, is well established. An agent is a person authorized by another person, typically referred to as a principal, to act on behalf of the principal. In this manner the principal empowers the agent to perform any of the tasks that the principal is unwilling or unable to perform. For example, an insurance agent may handle all of the insurance requirements for a principal, or a talent agent may act on behalf of a performer to arrange concert dates.
With the advent of the computer, a new domain for employing agents has arrived. Significant advances in the realm of expert systems enable computer programs to act on behalf of computer users to perform routine, tedious and other time-consuming tasks. These computer programs are referred to as "software agents."
Moreover, there has been a recent proliferation of computer and communication networks. These networks permit a user to access vast amounts of information and services without, essentially, any geographical boundaries. Thus, a software agent has a rich environment to perform a large number of tasks on behalf of a user. For example, it is now possible for an agent to make an airline reservation, purchase the ticket, and have the ticket delivered directly to a user. Similarly, an agent could scan the Internet and obtain information ranging from the latest sports or news to a particular graduate thesis in applied physics. Current solutions fail to apply agent technology to provide targeted acquisition of information for a user's upcoming events.